lanikeafandomcom-20200216-history
Ancillary Narrative 3
The Awakening (DO) Devyn is a student working full time trying to balance work, bills,school and a social life all at the same time. Raised in a traditional Roman Catholic household, she passes the pictures and rosaries of her friends and family that have passed. One night on her way home from work she notices a man following her down the street. She takes back alleys and side streets to evade him and ultimately loses him. She hops on the subway and sits on the train with her headphones in. She notices another man staring at her on the train. She tries to let it go but is very troubled. She hopped off the train suddenly and leaves the creep behind. On her final stretch home, there’s another encounter with a strange man. Convinced she’s paranoid, she lets her guard down and keeps pushing to her house. The guy following her runs up on her and attacks her from behind. Blow after blow she is knocked unconscious but notices a tattoo on the assailants wrist but cant make out the symbol because of a huge scar across it. In her blackout, she envisions a place in complete turmoil. She sees the gods at war with each other as angels and demons fight at their side. In her fog, she sees a close up of the demons killing spirits with no remorse. When suddenly on of these demons is over her ready to take her life. She sees the same tattoo as the guy who attacked her previously. An almost celestial looking being comes to her rescue and suddenly a huge explosion of white light happens in front of her and she awakens in the hospital bed from what she saw as the worst dream of her life. She wakes up slowly in the hospital with a nurse checking up on her. The nurse reaches across her to grab something and she notices a similar tattoo to the guy that attacked her both in reality and in her “dream” only hers doesn’t have the scar. She immediately starts freaking out and the nurse tries to calm her down she goes out to look for a doctor. She hears a voice calling out to her behind the curtain telling her to come closer. Its Charles and he immediately asks her what she saw. She is puzzled by what he means but describes to him what she saw anyway. He reveals to her that she was not dreaming but that she went somewhere; the spirit world. He gives her a rundown of how the world really works and what really goes on beyond the world that we see. He also reveals to her that they aren’t in just any normal hospital and they have to break out. He’s been trapped in the hospital after his accident because he’s paralyzed and can’t get out. They set out on their quest to find his friend Captian Alec and develop the portal to help the reincarnates keep the balance of good and evil. The Genre of this story is science fiction, action and adventure. The main protagonist is Devyn with the dark evil spirits being the antagonist in this story. Some of her supporting characters will include Captian Alec and Xavier Charles. The primary locations of this story will include a large metropolitan city like San Francisco where Devyn lives. The characters will also visit the reicarnate portal she helps Alec and Xavier build. This story will help the audiendce understand the relationship between dark spirits and theyre effect on people on earth. I would release this as a television series on netflix because with a TV series like this you can see some really interesting character development across many characters over a long period of time. With Netflix being an international entity, the content will be readily accessible to audiences all over the world. My target market would definitely be males and females ages 18-30 because this demographic likes entertainment that is readily accessible and I think people in a similar age range will be able to relate to the protagonist.